Amor De rivales
by DaniiiiLokis
Summary: El peor chico que e conocido, Sasuke Uchiha. Un chico serio, frío, impulsivo, egocéntrico,egoísta,arrogante,orgulloso,etc... pero además de eso, es mi peor enemigo ¡LO ODIO!./Esa cabellos de chicle es la persona más molesta que e conocido. ¿Pero..que pasa si un rubio de ojos azules interviene,con ayuda de la oji-perla?¿lograran cambiar a esos dos?¿que pasara?(denle una oportunidad)
1. School City Light

**Naruto no pertenece, sino a** **Masashi Kishimoto**

(N/A:) Nota de la Autora

-Bla- Dialogos

" _Bla"_ pensamientos de los personajes

-Bla - Inner

 **-Bla-** Gritos de los personajes

-0~0~0- Cambio de lugar

 **Summary:** _El peor chico que e conocido, Sasuke Uchiha. Un chico serio, frío, impulsivo, egocéntrico, egoísta, arrogante, orgulloso,etc... pero además de eso, es mi peor enemigo ¡LO ODIO! .../Yo Sasuke Uchiha , ODIARE a Sakura Haruno por toda mi vida. ¿Pero... que pasa si un rubio de ojos azules interviene ,con ayuda de la oji-perla?. ¿lograran cambiar a esos dos ? ¿ que pasara con el azabache y la pelirosa ?._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rivales De Amor**

 **Capítulo: 1 School City Light**

Una gran y hermosa mañana en Konoha, los pájaros cantaban melodias, el sol alumbrava por todas partes, el cielo turquesa con las nubes blancas formando figuras.

Esa mañana, era el mejor de todos para aquella hermosa pelirosa posedora de unos lindos ojos color esmeralda.

Hoy entraria a la gran preparatoria de Konoha "School City Light" esta preparatoria era la mejor en toda Konoha, la más prestigiosa, todos los que ivan en aquella Academia se convertian en grandes personas, por ejemplo: Tsunade Senju, la mejor Dr. de todo el Japón pero también en algunos otros continentes, Jiraiya el mejor en artes marciales y todo tipo de pelas, Minato Nimizake, un abogado muy conocido en todo el mundo, etc... Ella queria ser la Dr. para poder ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan, Sakura desde pequeña queria ser una gran medico para ayudar por eso desidio estudiar en aquella preparatoria, haria su mejor esfuerzo para conseguirlo , para ser igual que Tsunade o mejor que ella. Lo lograria.

-Señorita Sakura, sus padres la esperan en el comedro- aviso una de las sirvientas de la casa.

-Ok ya bajo, muchas gracias nana- dijo la pelirosa sonriente dandole un abrazo a su nana. Se levanto a las 5 de la mañana se ducho, escogio la ropa que llevaria, se peino, se arreglo un poco, reviso que todo estaba listo y se undio en sus pensamientos.

-Saku debes estar muy emocionada por tu primer día de clase en la preparatoria ¿cierto?-dijo su nana acariciandole el cabllo a la pelirosa.

-Claro, me desperte temprano para ver que ya todo estaba listo... pero estoy muy nerviosa nana-admitio Sakura

-No pasa nada cariño, todo va a salir bien, además vas a conocer nuevas amigas y talvez chicos guapos- dijo la señora provocando un gran sonrojo en la chica.

-N-nana... no tengo tiempo de pensar en chicos, los que más importa es que tengo que sr la mejor doctora es lo unico que puedo pensar-dijo Sakura ya más calmda.

-Si, si, lo unico que importa es ser doctora... Sakura, tienes 16 años y ya casi los 17... deberías salir y devertirte como todo los chicos de tu edad, ya es tiempo de que tengas un chico que haga hasta lo imposible por ti-dijo su nana. Sakura sabia que tenia razon, pero ella todavía no queria, o eso queria pensar.

-Nana, no tengo tiempo para eso, pero te prometo que despues de lograr mi sueño saldre con algunos chicos-dijo Sakura terminando la comvrsacion, pues sabia que si seguia negandose nunca saldria de ahí.

-Ay Saku... ok ve con tus padres que te estan esperando-dijo la mujer para retirarse. Sakura salio de su habitacion y se fue a el comedor donde estaban sentados sus papas.

-Buenos días padres-dijo educadamente, dandole un beso en la mejilla a sus progenitores.

-Buenos días cariño, ¿como amaneciste?-pregunto su madre

-Bien, dormi como una roca-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios , sentandose adelante de su madre.

(N/A: Es una mesa de 5 sillas de los dos lados y una de enfrente, e el padre de Sakura esta en medio y Sakura y su madre estan en los lados Sakura en la izquierda y la madre a la derecha, lo siento si no me entienden no soy muy buena explicando.)

-Eso me parece exelente ya que hoy gastaras muchas energias en la escuela-dijo el padre de Sakura

-Si, estoy muy emocionada, ademá...-Sakura no termino de hablar ya que el celular de su padre sono y selevanto de la mesa espidiendose.

-Lo ciento tengo que contestar y debo de ir a la empresa a resolver unos asuntos, liego me cuentas hija que te valla bien. Adiós-dijo el hombre para luego irse lo que entristecio a Sakura. Su madre la miro y le tomo la mano a su hija dandole confianza.

-Aveces siento que no tengo un padre- susurro Sakura triste pero aun así llego a los oidos de Mebuki.

-Hija sabes que te quiere, pero tiene mucho trabajo y...- la mujer no pudo terminar por que Sakura la interrumpio.

-Si mamá, ya lo se "lo hace por nosotras para que tengamos todo" lo se... pero, nunca tiene tiempo, siempre a faltado a mis graduaciones o cosas importantes para mi él nunca esta con migo por que siempre esta ocupado, _"igual que tu"_ \- las últimas palabras no pudieron llegar a los oidos de la mujer ya que la chica no lo dijo en voz alta sino en su cabeza. Sakura siempre había estado sola desde los 5 años de edad, sus padres eran empresarios muy buenos en toda Konoha y ganaban muy buen dinero, pero también nunca estaban ya que tenia juntas, proyectos, viajes o asuntos que resolver, siempre era lo mismo. Por eso Sakura tenia una nana, Chika, fue contratada para cuidar, proteger y ayudarla en todo lo necesario, Sakura con el tiempo fue teniendole cariño hasta llevar al punto de quererla como una madre, por que siempre estaba para ella, siempre le contaba sus problemas y la mujer simepre la ayudaba, le contaba hasta sus secretos más intimos y aquella mujer era muy amable y dulce con ella, además de ser muy sabía ,la pelirosa nunca discutia con Chika ya que sabía que ella terminaria perdiendo y Chika ganaria siempre.

-Hija, ya quita esa cara no quiero que vallas así en tu primer día de clase-dijo Mebuki sonriendo

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Sakura sonriendo- madre ¿no tienes que ir a la empresa?-le pregunto confundida

-O dios, se me habia olvidado... adiós cariño, te amo. No vemos en la cena-dijo Mebuki para luego desaparecer por la puerta. Sakura miro a su nana quien se encontraba recogiendo los platos de la mesa.

-Nana ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-Chika asintio para luego mirar a Sakura-¿le importo a mis padres?-pregunto mirando a la nada

-Saku... ellos de adoran, nunca dudes de eso, te quieren como yo te quiero a ti-dijo la mujer sacandole una sonrisa a su hija, bueno así la veia ella como su hija.

-Gracias nana. Yo también te quiero-dijo Sakura levantndose de la silla abrazando a su nana.

-Mi Sakura... Bueno mejor ve por tus cosas para ir a la escuela no se te valla a hacer tarde... correle-dijo Chika. Sakura solo agradecio con lacabeza y subio por sus cosas.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

En la preparatoria City Light

En la oficinda de el Director se encontraba un hombre ,tenía el cabello hasta el cuello,color castaño y ojos negros. Vestía una túnica azul con pantalón gris. Se encontraba veindo hacía la ventana, con la mirada perdida.

-Señor, su hijo lo esta esperando-dijo una mujer entre 40-45 años.

-Ok, gracias Ariasu dejalo pasar-dijo el hombre mirando a la mujer quien asintio y salio de el lugar. después de unos segundo se vio entrar a un chico muy apuesto y atractivo de 17 años. Taníea piel clara, ojos y pelo negro ónix a la altura de la barbilla. Su cabello es de punta en la espalda, con un flequillo que colgaba sobre sus ojos.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto molesto viendo a su padre quien lo miro con desaprobación, lo que realmente al chico no le importo.

-Sasuke, que son esos modales más respero hacía tu padre-dijo el hombre molesto por la actitud de su hijo.

-Si, si... como quieras,¿para que me llamaste?-pregunto el joven.

-Sólo quiero decirte que no quiero ningun problema o queja de tus compañros o maestros, ¿entendido?-dijo el hombre

-Claro Fugaku-dijo el azabache para luego retirarse de el lugar.

-Soy tu padre-dijo moleto Fugaku- ¿por que, Sasuke ?-suspiro el hombre.

 **...**

 **Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic en Naruto epero y les aya gustado o llamado un poco la antención.**

 **Les agradezco por aver leido este cap. Encerio mil gracias**

 **Hasta el proximo capítulo y perdón las equivocaciones espero y no les aya causado problemas.**

 **Besos y Saludos.**

 **DaniiiiLokis**


	2. Odio

**Naruto no me pretence sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Notas al final**

(N/A:) Nota de la Autora

-Bla- Dialogos

" _Bla"_ pensamientos de los personajes

-Bla \- Inner

 **-Bla-** Gritos de los personajes

-0~0~0- Cambio de lugar

 **Summary:** _El peor chico que e conocido, Sasuke Uchiha. Un chico serio, frío, impulsivo, egocéntrico, egoísta, arrogante, orgulloso,etc... pero además de eso, es mi peor enemigo ¡LO ODIO! .../Yo Sasuke Uchiha , ODIARE a Sakura Haruno por toda mi vida. ¿Pero... que pasa si un rubio de ojos azules interviene ,con ayuda de la oji-perla?. ¿lograran cambiar a esos dos ? ¿ que pasara con el azabache y la pelirosa ?._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amor de rivales**

 **Capítulo 2: Odio**

La pelirrosa se encontraba en el asiento trasero izquierdo de un auto negro viendo todo lo que se encontraba detrás del vidrio, posicionó su cabeza en el cristal cerrando los ojos por un momento llegando a su mente un recuerdo de una personita.

Se detuvo el auto haciendo que la chica abriera prezosamente sus ojos, levantado la cabeza busco con la mirada su mochila , la tomó y un hombre alto, con uniforme negro con blanco y unos guantes blancos abrió la puerta del automovil y ayuda a la ojijade a salir.

Todos las personas que se encontraban ahí-mayormente jóvenes- voltearán a ver a la chica quien se avergonzó ya que no le gustaba llamar la atención, le dio las gracias a el hombre y siguió su camino hacia la la gran escuela que se encontraba ferente a ella.

Los hombres la miraban como animales hambrientos lo que la asustaba y molestaba a la vez pero decidió mantener su postura e ignorar las miradas. Mientras las chicas la miraban con odio y susurrabn cosas de ella , lo que también ignoraba.

Cuando entro a el lugar sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad, era realemte hermoso, los pasillos eran espaciosos y deslumbrantes parecían recién pulidos, las paredes eran blancas pero se sentía comodidad en el lugar, los lockers eran difenrentes pues cada uno tenia su propio estilo,las puertas eran de madera, un poco más arriba del centro de la puerta se encontraba un cristal mostrando las aulas que se veian en perfectas condiciones también en cada puerta se encontraba el número del salón, el patio era enorme para todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria, atras de la escuela contaba con una cancha de fútbol igual que básquet, volibol, entre otros deportes y por último pero no menos importante los jardines había flores de muchos tipos igual que árboles y pinos y además se notaba que lo mantenian en perfectas condiciones.

Sakura se quedo viendo por varios minutos el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba frente a ella, era tan bonito. Claro había conocido muchos lugares muy hermosos, pero ese lugar le hacia traer viejos recuerdos de su infancia.

-¿Sakura?-se escucho una voz femenina atras de la pelirrosa. La chica salio de sus pensamientos y voltio de done provenia la voz- Sakura ¿eres tú?- la pelirrosa sonrió al ver a una de sus mejores amigas. Ino Yamanaka. Una amiga de su infancia, una chica de cabellera rubia larga que llegaba a su cintura, ojos azules, tez palida, alta, delgada, cintura pequeña, un muy buen cuerpo.

-Ino cerda-dijo la pelirrosa abrazando a la rubia quien lo correspindio.

-Frente, cuanto te extrañe estos 4 años-dijo la ojiazul separandose de su amiga.

-Yo igual, pense que ya no te veria-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Sí... y ¿cuantame todo lo que te a pasado en estos 4 años ?¿te ise falta?¿te divetiste sin mi?¿como has estado?¿ya tienes novio?¿a cuantos les has dado tu número de celular?¿tú tienes el número de algún chico sexy?¿me lo podrías dar?¿tienes algún pretendiente?¿ya te divertiste con alguno de ellos?-pregunto Ino mareando a Sakura.

-Ino cerda... no me hagas tantas preguntas... me la es pasado bien, pero te extrañe, si, algo, bien, no, ninguno, algunos, no, no lo se y **CLARO QUE NO** -dijo Sakura.

-Frente, porfavor dame el número de algun chico-suplico Ino.

-No-dijo Sakura- ven vamos a conocer más la escuela-dijo para adentrarse a la escuela junto a Ino.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

-Sasuke-kun ¿como estas?-pregunto melosamente una chica de 17 años , melena roja igual que sus ojos, tez palida, buen cuerpo, delgada y atractiva. Se encontraba al lado de el azabache quien sólo mostraba una cara de fastidio.

-Karin ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no me gusta que me digas así?-dijo el chico de ojos onix.

-Pero Sasuke-kun me gus...-la pelirroja no termino porque el chico ya se había ido- maldito Sasuke... vas a ver que nadie ignora a Karin Uzumaki-susurro para luego irse de ahí.

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela viendo hacia el piso. Le molestaba ser perseguido por todas las chicas, no lo dejaban ningun momento en paz. Sonrió arrogante al recordar a una chica quien si era muy dificil y orgullosa. De alguna manera le llamaba la ateción, pues siempre que la molestaba ella se defendia y no le importaba que fuera Sasuke Uchiha era divertido ver como le insutaba y se ponia roja de la ira.

-TEME-se escucho por todas partes, el azabache sólo siguió su camino, cuando se curzo con un rubio de su misma edad y misma estatura , su cabello estaba alborotado, sus ojos eran azules, tenia 3 franjas en las mejillas, tez palida y un buen y musculoso cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?-pregunto el azabache molesto.

-Te estube buncando por todos lados... sólo queria decirte que tocamos que el mismo grupo junto con Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio sonriente.

-Con esa pelirrosa enana-dijo Sasuke con la misma actitud de antes.

-Oye, Sakura-chan no es enana-dijo el rubio, Sasuke lo miro con ironía- si es un poco-dijo pero el azabache seguia viendolo igual- bueno si es enana ¿contento?-pregunto el ojiazul.

-Si-dijo Sasuke caminando junto con su rubio amigo.

-Sasuke.. todavia no entiendo por que te llevas tan mal con Sakura-chan si estan buena persona-comento el rubio

-Eso es otro asunto Naruto que no te incumbe-dijo el pelinegro poniendo un sembalnte serio

-¿Cómo de que no me incumbe?-pregunto Naruto

-No, es algo entre esa Haruno y yo-dijo Sasuke recordando _ese_ moemnto, su sublante serio se volvio odio y enojo. Naruto lo miro y supo que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

-Bueno...y ¿ya supiste que Kakashi sera nuestro tutor?-pregunto Naruto

-Si-djo Sasuke mirando a la nada tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Uchiha-el nombrado al reconocer la voz su mirada de enojo volvio, viendo a un chico de cabello rojo, ojos miel y muy atractivo al igual que el azabache.

-Akasuna-escupio como si tubiera veneno , viendo al chico que estaba al frente de el.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no? Uchiha -dijo el Akasuna con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de mierda que tienes Sasori-dijo molesto el Uchiha menor.

-Sasuke ¿con esa boca besas a tu madre?-pregunto Sasori sin quitar su sonrisa lo que enfurecio más al Uchiha.

-Maldito-gruñio Sasuke apretando sus puñoz

-Tranquilo Uchiha no vengo a pelear contigo-aclaro el pelirrojo- sólo quiero volver a comenzar, se que cuando nos conocimoz nada comenzo bien entre nosotros por eso quiero que seamos a ser amigos ¿qué te parece?-pregunto Sasori.

-Sasori eres un amor-decian algunas chicas con corazones en los ojos.

-Porfavor Sasori no me vengas con eso que ni tu te lo cres-dijo Sasuke

-Vamos Sasuke-kun deberias darle una leccion por meterse contigo-dijeron las fans de Sasuke alentando al chico quien no las tomaba en cuenta.

-Mejor vamos a olvidar todo lo que paso antes y hacer las pases-dijo Sasori

-Ni loco Akasuna se que juegas sucio, no voy a caer en tu juego-dijo Sasuke llendose del lugar.

-Hey...hey... **HEY**...-grito Naruto tratando de llamar la atención de el azabache pero el no volteava- Sasuke- dijo el chico al alcanzar a su amigo quien porfin volteo la mira hacia el.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el azabache casi gitando

-¿Qué carajo paso ahí?-pregunto el rubio

-Nada-dijo cortante Sasuke

-Nada... nada... es obvio que paso algo tú nunca te molestas de esa fomra-dijo Naruto

-Claro que lo hago-dijo Sasuke

-No, Sasuke te conozco desde la infancia... ese tal Sasori te saco de tus casillas sólo con verlo y...y... tú ya querias matarlo-comento el rubio molesto por la actitud de su amigo

-Eso no te incumbe Naruto... y no quiero que sigas preguntadome ¿entendiste?-amenazo Sasuke para luego retirarse de aquel lugar.

-Voy a averiguar de que se trata Sa-su-ke-susurro Naruto mientras se iba en direccion contraria del azabache.

 **Hola buenoles agradezco de corazón que se tomen su tiempo para leerlo y también quiero agradecer a Isa Dreyar**

 **me alegra saber que te gusto mi fic, y me encanta que me ayudes a mejorar la historia tus criticas constructivas me ayudan mucho de veras. Si se que tiene algo de OCC pero voy a tratar de hacerlos lo más parecidos que pueda tambien quiero decir que en este cap también puese algo de OCC para que no se molesten conmigo en el siguiente tratare de hacerlo sin mucho OCC y espero que les aya gustado un poco las expilicaciones que puse del alrrededor tambiém tratare de mejorar eso. Bueno este fic se lo dedico a Isa Dreyar con mucho cariño. También quiero decir que en el sigueinte cap. Sakura y a Sasuke se veran de nuevo.**

 **Los quiero a todos y espero tengan una linda semana. Gracias.**

 **P.D: Pesimo titulo lo se fue lo unico que se me ocurio lo siento.**

 **Besos y Saludos**

 **DaniiiiLokis**


End file.
